


Still Me

by Mme10thDoctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mme10thDoctor/pseuds/Mme10thDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he's still the Doctor...but does Rose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Me

Still Me  
by Mme10thDoctor

He looked at their still joined hands, then, again, at her; she was staring blankly at the empty spot which the Tardis had occupied only seconds before. 

The silence (and the emptiness) in his mind was almost deafening. That wasn't the worse: the worse was the emptiness in his chest. His hearts might be two again: his only one left... and Rose's. He, _they_ , could do that. 

He had to tell her, let her _feel_ and not only understand or accept. 

"I'm still me, you know?" 

"I know." She nodded, but didn't look at him.

"Yet, do you _feel_ it?"

"I don't know, I'm still so confused and hurt."

"I know, I'm sorry," he whispered, before adding in a firmer voice: "I'm the Doctor. Version eleven, or better said version ten point five, as I haven't changed... well, not much: same thoughts, same memories, same everything...but also," he hesitated, "same feelings."

She finally turned towards him and said quietly, "I know."

He looked intently at her squeezing her hand tighter. "Are you, though?"

She didn't falter, instead —as she had done before kissing him— she seemed look again for something in his ageless brown eyes. 

Finally Rose nodded, then seemingly finding what she was looking for, she smiled widely. "I am. Let's go home, Doctor, no matter which version or number you are. You are you."

"Still the Doctor then?" 

"No argument from me, _my_ Doctor."

They smiled at each other, then turned their backs to the past, and headed hand in hand towards their future: the Doctor and Rose Tyler, as it always will be.


End file.
